I Love My Husband
by FlatEarth2020
Summary: Elizabeth adjusts to her new life as Mr. Darcy's wife.
1. Their Lovely Ending

There was nothing better or more special to Elizabeth than being the newly wed wife of Darcy. It was the ultimate fulfillment of her sex. In more ways than one. Ohlala.

She felt joy in even the simplest tasks, like opening up the window in the early morning and letting the dust fly out as she watched the sun rise.

She washed and put on her dress and prettied herself up, curling her hair into tight little rings and pinching her cheeks rosy with her fingernails. She cleaned under her fingernails and pursed her lips.

She dusted off the window seal with her duster, boots knocking on the hard wood as she twirled in her skirts. She wanted it perfect before Darcy woke up.

She tossed her head over her shoulder with a small grin, and his eye lids fluttered as she finished. She tiptoed and put the duster away before going downstairs and making breakfast. He woke up to the smell of eggs and chicken and bacon.

"Oh my darling wife!' He said as he went down the stairs quickly. He tripped but she caught him, and he hugged her in a manly way.

'My savior' he said, patting her shoulder. They went over to the table and she wiped it off with a wet cloth before serving the food.

She put down the utensils and they started eating, but not before Darcy got up and opened her chair for her, pushing it back in after she sat down. They ate the food in a cheerful gleeful silence, both under the blissful spell of being a newly married couple.

It brought such joy to both of them

After they were done she got the dishes and picked up both bowls, carrying them to the bucket with the cloth, and cleaned them, humming a gleeful tune. Darcy went over to his desk and started on his very important work.

There day went on kind of separate after that and Elizabeth missed him. She sighed as she sewed a maternity dress, switch after stich. It was a blue color, of a fancy, expensive fabric. She'd be the prettiest pregnate lady for a far way.

She thought about how she missed her family living in her own house. Even if she was going to start one of her own... She wouldn't have proper female company for many years until her daughters grew.

She stared to get sort of teary eyed and her chest hurt. More tears leaked and she started sobbing. She sobbed for a great while, thinking of the past. Oh how she loved Mr. Darcy, but how she loved her family. She wished things could be like that again, yet was so happy at the same time. The feelings conflicted her, as she knew as a wife she shouldn't feel them. Yet she was a woman, human, and no one could be perfect. It was normal to feel things you didn't think was sensible in your mind.

And she wasn't in a room with yellow wallpaper.

Then all of a sudden, Mr. Darcy surprised her, sneaking up behind her and wrapping his arms around her, giving her a huge ole bear hug! he hugged her from behind and swirled her around, and she gave a feminine laugh. She hugged him back no longer feeling sad or lonley and sobbing, and he kissed her forehead. He then patted her head.

"Be a dear and finish that later darling," he said

"Yes, my beloved husband," Elizabeth said, hiccuping from crying.

Then he grabbed her hand and pulled her out into a feild and they ran out and skipped around and danced for a long while. Skipping and hopping and twirling. Elizabeth wished it would never end. This was when she was happiest. This was what their first moment of love was like. She felt like she could cry again, this time not from sadness, but joy.

Then Mr. Darcy had to go back to work. He sat at his desk and storted out stuff and answered many a letter. There were a great many. And

Elizabeth was sad but they walked back holding hands stepping on the grass and slippery cold dew, and thankfully not on snakes! That would have been a dreadful and sad ending to their lovely story.

Then they returned home and he sat at his desk and dipped his feathered quill pen in jars of ink to write, and sorted out stuff, thought out stuff, and answered many a letter. There were a great many, as he was quite a busy man. And an important one. Too budy for them to dance all the time, or as often as she wanted.

She told herself dancing would get boring after a while, and this kept it special.

And she continued seweing her maternity dress, stitch after stitch, humming to herself; getting ready for their future bundle of joy that would eventually come. She sighed. Mother hood would be very difficult, but Darcy would be there to give her hugs of support, or help guide it if it was a boy. She wanted a girly, secretly. It would be fun to dress her up and pass on her womanly arts. They'd paint and embroider.

If she could get pregnate...

She wasn't getting pregnate...

She cried many a tear and Darcy patted her on top of the head. She wrote a letter to the doctor. Darcy hugged her and she cooked and sewed and did much singing to take her mind off of it. It took a month of nervous waiting and trying but he came out, arriving in the rain with a carriage.

The doc stepped out. A white-haired man with a big nose. He had wisdom in his eyes as deep as his nose was big. He poked her stomatch and did tests, before looking up and finally announcing that all was thankfully fine! She curtsied and thanks him, and they had a meal before he left.

They just needed to try harder. Ohlala.

After she cleaned up the meal and washed the dishes, Mr. Darcy picked up his beautiful wife and she was very happy when he carried her up to their bed chamber. Ohlala.


	2. Their Lovely Epilogue

There was the clicking of carriage wheels on the pathway. Elizabeth heard it and her heart beat pattered with excitement and joy. Her husband was home! The air had the aroma of roses. Elizabeth made sure not to run as she opened up the door of their expensive estate looking at the carriage eagerly,, a soft smile on her face. She had her palm resting gently on her belly. There was a bit of a draft, but she was so peaceful she didn't mind. She let out a contented sigh, then went up to Darcy as he got out of the carriage.

He beamed at her, but even more joy enveloped his face as he saw how swollen her bell was! She rushed up, embracing her, then touched her belly. "I'm nine moths pregnant." She told him proudly. They kissed.

She then looked curiously past his shoulder as she noticed someone now and unfamiliar getting out of the carriage.

"This is Mr. Temple." Darcy told her, introducing the elderly man. The man fixed his round spectacles, but there was something odd about his eyes. They stared, and blinked a lot less times than a normal human. Elizabeth frowned at him.

Darcy took her hand. "Come, lets have tea, I want to hear about you from my time away." They were walking back, and Elizabeth suddenly started feeling pains.

"Oh my." She gave Darcy a look. Mr. Temple squinted with suspicion.

They went inside and had tea. Elizabeth kept feeling the pains. When they got to bed that night, after Elizabeth had chanced into her nightgown, she looked out the window. She admired the view, and had a feeling she was going into labor. She then frowned, looking out into the hedge maze. here was a flickering light. She squinted. *Mr. Temple?"

Water suddenly flooded out of her legs. It trickled like a stream before becoming a full-fleged near waterfall. Elizabeth gasped.

"Temples in the garden!" She cried. "And I'm in labor! She limped over to the bed. "Darcy!" She screamed. But he was nowhere to be found. Breathing heavily, she looked out the window again, and sudden'y saw a second light join Mr. Temple. It was a huge red torch someone was carrying. A large black man with rippling muscles. He too went into the hedge maze.

"Darcy!" Elizabeth cried again, very distressed. Finally he came in through the door. "What's wrong- Oh!" He noticed the water on the floor. he rushed up to her and kissed her cheek. "We don't have a nurse, you will have to do it on your own my love, but do not worry, I will be by your side."

Elizabeth pointed past him out there window. "People are in the garden with torches!" Darcy gasped, running to the window. Suddenly the glass shattered as an arrow was shot through his heart, and he fell back.

Elizabeth thought her world was ending. To her astonishment, Darcy got up and ripped of his shirt. He had metal plating on underneath.

"Elizabeth, they're vampires." He explained grimly, going over to one of the dresser drawers. He took out a fully loaded crossbow. He cocked it at the window. "Just focus on delivering our darling cherub." He told her.

Eyes huge, she looked out the window again. There were more torches in the hedge maze, almost like a weird ritual. She heard loud screeching, and suddenly all the torches went black. She breathed heavily.

Darcy shot a bolt out into the hedge maze, and there was an inhuman wail. The entire hedge maze was on fire! Darcy loaded up another firebolt on his crossbow, and then she saw it, stomach constricting.

Shadows. Thousands of them rushing towards the house. She pushed with all her might, covered in sweat.

Darcy was completely tense, and he looked at her, giving her a terrified look of realization and the shadows slowly surrounded the estate.

"I love you." She told him sadly, knowing this was the end for their family. Darcy bobbed his head, baffled. "I love you too."

And that was indeed their end? Or was it not?


	3. Their Story Begins

A/N I was told my story is better as satire, so I marked it as parody. Is my writing that bad? it makes me want to cry.

* * *

They weren't dead! While Elizabeth convulsed in labor, Mr/ Darcy kept shooting crossbow bolts. The whole garden was on fire by this point, incinerating many a vampire.

In the moment that all the shadows were hurling at the Darcy mansion, Mr. Temple had a revelation. In his time travelling with Mr. Darcy in the carriage, Mr. Darcy had charmed him with the kindness that radiated off of him and his eloquent speech. People often became shinning with radiance and eloquent in speech, even more than they usually are when they are happy and all the love hormones are swirling around in their heads!

Mr. Temple himself was a half vampire. His father had been a creature of the darkness, his mother a proper Victorian lady, with very peculiar tastes. She'd married and mated with his father 200 years ago. Ohlala. (But definitely not Ohlala to Mr. Temple) He was actually miserable to be alive. So he wouldn't be loosing much if he decided to save his new friend, who had his whole privileged life ahead of him with money and a beautiful birthing wife.

Elizabeth cried in pain, the contractions washing over her. She had no midwife, or husband holding her hand, and they were about to get killed by vampires! There was the fear of dying from the birth from stress in the back of her mind, but she knew she had to be vigilant! Not only for Mr. Darcy and her baby, but her country! And herself.

She'd never have the chance to be pregnate and birth again if they got killed by the vampires. And she couldn't raise her children to be just like him.

Will they live, or will they die? Find out in the next chapter!

"My comrade!" Mr. Temple shouted flying in through the window, breaking glass that shattered like a shining orange icy against the flames below. Mr. Darcy helped and shot at him, but Mr. Temple caught the arrow in his bare hand. He hurled it out the window, killing a very baffled vampire. Blood started pouring out of the vampire's mouth and nostrils, and he looked very sad, giving Mr. Temple a betrayed expression of soft doe eyes as he paled even more before second death. Elizabeth found pain in her own as her eye melted down to doe softness with compassion, but more vampires hurling at them washed away the guilt.

Mr. Temple yanked the arrow out of the vampires chest, throwing his ripped up corpse at more vamps which made them fall. Crimson, hot sticky, smell blood rolled down the arrow staining the sleeve of his coat. He took the arrow and sliced up two more vampires, their stomach contents rolling like acid onto more vampires.

But Mr. Temple put a spell over Darcy and Elizabeth so they no longer had to experience the terribly explicit gore and horror he was doing to his own race, and they fell sleep.

* * *

*Blackness*  
*Blackness*

* * *

Elizabeth woke up to blood! Blood everywhere! Darcy was still asleep beside her. But she saw Mr. Temple there, holding her baby. He gave her a soft smile, handing it back to her. "You gave birth while you were asleep, so you didn't have to experience any pain!

"Thank goodness!" Mr. Darcy cried, having woken up. "You saved us, thank you!" Mr. Temple shrugged. "I like saving humans. I think I'll become a hero that fights vampires from now on." He handed Elizabeth her baby, and she cooed at it, rocking it. "I'll name her Temple." She smiled at Mr. Temple.

Mr. Temple winked at them. Darcy shifted up, and it was only then Elizabeth had realized Mr. Temple had removed all his bloody clothes for him. She admired Mr. Darcy's chiseled chest. "Let me join you!"

"What?" Anxiety and panicky washed over Elizabeth. "You can't my lov-" Mr. Darcy held up a hand and stopped her. "I need to learn how to fight them Elizabeth." Elizabeth nodded with understanding but still hating it.

"Very well." Mr. Temple decided. "I'll create an organization, and you will be my first recruit, to learn to be an assassin of my race, and defend the human people. The title of our profession? We shall be called Vampire Hunters!"

"It has a nice ring." Elizabeth said, bouncing Temple in her arms. Mr. Darcy nodded, feeling fire in his heart. Utter passion. This was the most special moment of his life. "Yes, we shall! To the training!"


End file.
